


Slowly

by shaking_indigo



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaking_indigo/pseuds/shaking_indigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kink meme fill, requesting some careful Cherik sex with Charles being pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the first time I've ever written something like this. And also a de-anon.
> 
> >Request: Just a simple request, please: Erik carefully fuckinga heavily pregnant Charles.

On anybody else it would look grotesque and disgusting, but on Charles it looks gorgeous and makes Erik's heart flutter when it is laid bare in front of him. The way the skin stretches, thin, pale marks on the underside, belly button since a few weeks forming the peak of this beautiful mound.

Erik kisses it and earns another soft gasp from his lover. Charles' bottom is propped up on pillows, for the preparation at least, and while he is comfortable, Erik likes to take his time. This could be the last time they can do this before the baby arrives, so he tries to make it last.

He whispers into the skin his lips touch, while his hand gently spreads his lover open. They have all the time in the world, no rush. For now it is just them seeking pleasure. Gently coating, he presses the first finger in, slowly and patiently, making Charles' hips rock slightly.

"Shhhh" he soothes and his other hand finds Charles' to give him something to hold on to.

Looking up, he finds a pair of hazy eyes that squeeze close as he crooks his finger. That beautiful, red mouth hangs open, rounds cheeks covered with a soft blush. How could Charles ever say he was not gorgeous like that?

He works his finger for a bit longer, watching Charles slowly slipping into pleasure, before adding the second finger. A smile tugs at his lips as Charles arches his back ever so slightly, throwing out his child heavy middle. So gorgeous. Erik could spend all day just kissing and touching this precious part of Charles. Maybe he will later, but now he focuses back on what Charles needs.

Two finger stretch well, but he knows that Charles wants and needs more, and has needed since he's entered his last trimester, and he is more than glad to give. The third finger is a tighter fit, and in responds the fingers around his other hand squeeze tightly.

He works slowly and drinks in the man lying beneath him, so open and vulnerable, so trusting. Never will he stop loving this sight.

Charles starts to loosen up, and his bucking hips show Erik that he is ready.

"Lift up" he murmurs as he withdraws his fingers, and gently rubs Charles' thigh to make him look up. With a slightly awkward wiggle, Charles lifts his hips enough for Erik to pull out the pillows. A huff on his lips, Charles sinks back onto the bed, before making to roll onto his side. Erik drops the pillows to the end of the bed, just in case, before crawling up the bed to position himself behind his lover.

It's a tight fit as he sinks in, despite the leg hooked over his arms to give him more space, and Charles squeezes the offered hand across his belly. Erik goes as slowly as he can. He takes his time and Charles loosens up enough for him to sink in completely, groaning into the other man's neck, breathing in the sweet scent pregnancy has given Charles.

"All right?" he asks and can feel Charles move his hips to show him 'yes'.

Nothing is frantic these days.

He moves his hips to pull out just as bit, before pushing back in, a soft moan falling from Charles' lips. Just a few months ago he would have pounded in, making Charles fall apart, having it all too quickly done and over, but now he takes his time, making Charles fall apart beneath his hands in a more drawn-out way, which he has come to enjoy so much more over the last few months. Now he rolls his hips in an almost lazy way, enjoy the feeling of being so close to his lover.

The sounds falling from Charles' lips change as he picks up the pace after a while, now nearly completely pulling out, only the head stretching, before pushing back in in one fluid movement. He can feel the climax licking at his nerves and Charles must be close, too, by the way he tightens around him. Untangling his fingers, his hand slips down to grasp Charles and with a few tugs, Charles squeezes him even more and comes, making the underside of his belly and Erik's hand sticky.

Burying his forehead against the nape of Charles's neck, he bites his lips and groans as he pushes in as deeply as he can, climax washing over him.

Their breath is still ragged and fast as Erik pulls out. He leans over to press a kiss against Charles's sweaty locks, a smile on his lips, before slipping out of bed, into the direction of the bathroom.


End file.
